


Hit List

by parappa_maxwell



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Jacques Route, Murder, Panic Attacks, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, sociopath hana, yandere austin, you will cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parappa_maxwell/pseuds/parappa_maxwell
Summary: “Any last words?”“...please just kill me.”





	Hit List

Austin was awake in bed, waiting patiently for the clock to read ‘2:12 am’. That's when he was going to leave for Luke’s dorm. He didn’t know why but it seemed like the perfect time. Completely inconspicuous.

 

Finally, it was time, and Austin got up quietly, making sure not to disturb Jon. Anyone noticing his absence would prove fatal to his plan.

 

Austin walked as softly as possible down to Luke’s dorm, baseball bat in hand. Once he got there he crept in with extreme caution.

 

_ Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to kill someone? That’s insane! _

 

Still, Austin found himself moving towards Luke.

 

_ I’m insane. _

 

Austin almost floated towards Luke’s sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful, Austin was glad he was about to change that. He sat on top of Luke, straddling him so he was in a perfect position. It felt awkward to be positioned on top of another guy like that, but Austin had to make sure Luke couldn’t escape easily if things went south for Austin. Now, Austin was very straight, but if he wasn’t he might enjoy this very suggestive moment. And if he wasn't about to kill this kid. But he was very,  _ very, _ straight (unlike Ian), and his veins were pumping with a lust for blood and nothing else.

 

Austin shook Luke gently, cooing his name.

 

“Luke, Luuuuukee~ It’s time to wake up sweety~”

 

Luke swatted his hand annoyed.

 

“Five more minutes…”

 

Impressive, he wasn’t even awake and he already wanted to go back to sleep.

 

“Luke.”

 

Austin said more sternly, losing his patience and feeling silly for cooing at him in the first place.

 

Luke opened his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

He yawned. Austin hit him with the bat to knock him out. It seemed redundant to wake him up just to knock him out, but Austin had to be sure of two things.

 

  1. Luke didn’t wake up while being transported and
  2. Luke was actually out cold and Austin didn’t just hit him over the head in his sleep



 

Luke awoke somewhere dark, even though his eyes hadn’t adjusted to the pitch black around him, he thought he might be in a bunker of some sort. He was sitting down and couldn’t get up because there was a rope tied around him holding him down.

 

“Hello…?”

 

He called into the darkness, and shuffling could be heard across the room. Then the area was flooded with light and Luke had to squint because his eyes had just adjusted to the dark. Once he regained his vision though, he saw a familiar face next to the light switch.

 

“PBG? Oh thank god, you gotta help me out man, someone snuck into my dorm and hit me over the head with something, and the next thing I knew I was tied up here.”

 

Luke smiled, thankful to be saved, but Austin didn’t say a word. He just walked over to Luke expressionless.

 

“P-PBG...?”

 

Luke couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Austin just stared at him blankly. Luke’s hands were shaking now, and though he didn’t notice it, so were Austin’s.

 

Austin spoke slowly and calmly.

 

“I thought you said you were going to stay away from Hana.”

 

Austin was holding a knife.

 

Luke was temporarily confused, but once he realized the weight of the situation, he began to cry.

 

Austin tilted his head, confused.

 

“Luke? Why are you crying?”

 

Luke sniffled and looked up at Austin, perplexed.

 

“You’re going to hurt me aren’t you…?”

 

Austin looked hurt.

 

“I’m just playing around buddy, I just wanted to scare you a little, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

 

Austin gently wiped the tears from Luke’s eyes.

 

“Here, let me untie you.”

 

He gave Luke a pat on the shoulder and walked behind him. Luke felt better knowing his friend was just messing with him, but then he felt immediately worse when he was met with a knife to the shoulder. The was a sickening crack and Luke was pretty sure that his collar bone was now broken. He cried out in pain.

 

“Ah- P-PBG, what the- what the fu- fuck?”

 

Luke spoke with heavy and exhausted breaths between each word. He heard a gasp behind him.

 

“Luke! Watch your language! You usually never swear, what’s gotten into you?”

 

Luke grimaced in pain and retorted with wit.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe a  **_knife_ ** .”

 

But that would prove to be the only wit Luke had that night.

 

Austin left the knife in Luke’s shoulder, and walked around him, pacing slowly, admiring his work as the most satisfying crimson colour poured from Luke’s skin, spreading itself across his shirt and creating a cinematic looking puddle on the floor.

 

“Did you really think I would let you go? I mean honestly how dumb are you?”

 

Luke began to cry again, his brief moment of toughness long gone by now, the only thing worse than his bleeding shoulder was the pit in his stomach from the feeling of dread and betrayal.

 

He looked up at Austin in despair.

 

“I thought we were friends…”

 

Austin’s sinister smile turned to a look of malice and distaste.

 

“Yeah, so did I.”

 

Austin punched Luke as hard as he could over and over again, each time drawing more blood from various places, causing Luke to cry out each time as more and more tears streamed down his face, but Luke wasn’t crying because of the blood or the pain, or even the realization that he was most likely going to die. No, he was crying because it was all at the hands of someone he had trusted so deeply. Someone he cared about. Someone he would protect at any cost. Someone who obviously didn’t feel the same way.

 

Eventually, Austin had to take a break, and Luke chose that opportunity to speak up.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

He choked out in a sob.

 

Austin looked angry.

 

“Because I  _ hate  _ you and your-”

 

Austin punched him.

 

“ _ Stupid. _ ”

 

Another punch.

 

“ **_Fucking._ ** ”

 

A kick in the shin.

 

“ **_Face._ ** ”

 

He ripped the knife out of Luke’s shoulder and threw it across the room. It made a terrible clang as it slid across the floor. 

 

Austin then kicked the chair over so that Luke was now on his side on the floor. Austin kicked him in the stomach until he started coughing up blood. Then he bent down so he was closer to Luke’s face.

 

“Had enough yet?”

 

Luke looked at the monster before him.

 

“Please…”

 

He choked out.

 

“Please don’t do this to anyone else after me…”

 

Luke didn’t know what response he had expected from Austin, but crying was not it. Luke looked confused, almost relieved. Maybe this meant Austin would let him go. But he was sorely mistaken. 

 

When Austin lifted his head, yes there were tears streaming down his face, but he was laughing like a mad man. 

 

Austin found it hilarious that even now when Luke was bloodied and broken on the floor, he was still trying to help others. How pure. Austin was going to fix that.

 

“Oh, Luke,”

 

He cooed,

 

“I’m going to kill anyone and everyone who gets too close to Hana,”

 

He smiled and booped Luke on the nose.

 

“ _ Boop~! _ ”

 

Luke began to silently cry again, no more sobbing or hiccupping, just silent, defeated tears.

 

Austin walked to the other end of the room, grabbing something off of a shelf. When Austin got back Luke saw that the object was a revolver, but strangely he didn’t even care.

 

Austin pressed the gun to Luke’s head.

 

“Any last words?”

 

“...please just kill me.”

 

Austin smiled.

 

“As you wish.”

 

_ BANG. _

 

Lukes body fell limp, blood flowing from his nose and mouth, and of course the hole in his head.

 

Austin then put Luke’s body in a trash bag, and then in a suitcase, he then proceeded to fill the suitcase with rocks and sand, to ensure that when the body began to decompose, the released gases and bloating would not cause the suitcase to float in whatever body of water he chose to leave it in.

 

When he was finished Austin zipped up the suitcase and took it with him to the nearest, deep and murky body of water. Once he had found it, he climbed to the centre of the bridge above it and dropped the suitcase in. He stayed a few minutes to make sure Luke’s body wouldn’t float back up, and once he was sure he had successfully hidden the body, he went back to the school.

 

Austin walked sleepily back to his dorm, worn out from the night's events. Once he made it back to his dorm he looked at the clock,

 

_ ‘3:37’ _

 

And climbed into bed, enjoying a much needed night of rest spent dreaming of Hana and him together.

**Author's Note:**

> [snowed in - big data]


End file.
